Noche magica en el bosque
by El angel de la oscuridad
Summary: Link regresa al bosque de los Kokiris para continuar con su vida, el amor que hay entre el y Saria hace que ella tome una decicion vital para los dos. Contiene un poco de lemon.


**NOCHE MAGICA EN EL BOSQUE.**

Después de que Link vence a Ganondorf y Zelda los regresa al pasado el joven regresa al bosque y continúa con su vida.

El joven héroe y su gran amiga Saria siguieron siendo muy buenos amigos, la joven Kokiri de cabello verde estaba muy feliz ya que ella estaba muy enamorada de el pero nunca tenia el valor de decírselo. Link por su parte estaba muy confundido, el quería mucho a Saria pero a el le gustaba mucho la princesa Zelda y también le gustaba Malon (el chico tiene de donde escoger o no), ella (Saria) era una persona muy importante para el por que ella siempre lo ayudaba cuando Mido y sus amigos lo molestaban por que el no tenia un hada, el tiempo paso rápidamente y Link comenzó a crecer, después de varios años el joven ahora tenia veinte años y era el mas alto en el bosque.

Ninguno de los Kokiris tenia problema en que el joven Hylian viviera en el bosque es mas les agradaba. Link y Saria a cada momento se querían mucho más pero al ser de dos razas completamente diferentes cualquier intento de tener algo más que amistad era imposible y ellos lo sabían muy bien.

La joven tenia que conformarse con ser la mejor amiga del Hylian ya que a pesar de tener su misma edad ella parecía una niña de unos siete años en comparación a el.

Una noche Saria fue a hablar con el Gran Árbol Deku, la joven llego hasta el valle en donde estaba el árbol y se aseguro que no hubiera nadie.

- ¿Qué pasa Saria? – dice el Gran Árbol Deku.

- Necesito tu ayuda. – dice Saria haciéndole una pequeña reverencia.

- Es sobre Link verdad. – dice el Gran Árbol Deku.

- Así es. – dice Saria muy triste.

- ¿Lo amas? – dice el Gran Árbol Deku.

La joven asiente con la cabeza.

- Yo quiero estar a su lado para siempre. – dice Saria muy seria.

- Tu eres una Kokiri y el es un Hylian, ambos son muy diferentes. – dijo el Gran Árbol Deku.

- Lo se. – dice Saria muy triste.

- Pero hay una forma en la que ustedes podrían estar juntos. – dice el Gran Árbol Deku.

La joven escuchaba atentamente todo lo que el árbol le decía, luego de unos minutos Saria salio muy contenta rumbo a la casa de Link, dejo una nota en la puerta y salio corriendo rumbo al templo del bosque. El joven despertó y abrió la puerta, reviso por todos lados y al no ver a nadie se disponía a cerrar la puerta cuando vio la carta, recogió la nota y la leyó, el papel decía: **Link ven a mi casa, necesito hablar contigo, Saria**.

Link se puso las botas y la túnica verde (El tenia la camisa y los pantalones blancos que siempre usa por debajo), salio de la casa y se dirigió al templo del bosque, el joven llego a la entrada del templo y siguió por un pasadizo escondido detrás de unos árboles y llego hasta la casa de Saria. El entro y vio el lugar iluminado por varias velas.

- Saria. – dice Link revisando el lugar.

Al no recibir respuesta se sentó en la cama a esperar a la Kokiri. Saria por su parte se encontraba en la sala en donde habitaba la gran hada del bosque.

- Por favor ayúdame a estar con Link. – dice Saria suplicándole al hada.

- Si deseas estar con el, una Hylian has de ser. – dice el hada.

- Haré lo que sea necesario. – dice Saria muy decidida.

El hada le lanzo una luz a la Kokiri y su cuerpo comenzó a brillar, el hada de Saria se unió a la joven cuyo cuerpo comenzaba a crecer. Luego de varios minutos de espera Link estaba casi dormido de repente escucho un ruido y cuando se iba a levantar una chica se le lanzo encima y lo beso.

El joven no entendía que era lo que pasaba, ¿Quién era la muchacha que lo besaba?, sin saber por que correspondió al beso sintiendo que ya la conocía. El beso termino y los dos se separaron y por fin el pudo ver el rostro de la chica.

La joven tenia casi la misma estatura solo que unos centímetros mas pequeña y parecía de la misma edad que el, tenia el cabello verde el cual le llegaba hasta los hombros, un rostro angelical y sus ojos eran de un color verde brillante, un cuerpo muy atractivo y unos pechos bastante grandes, además vestía con un traje como el que usan los Kokiris.

- ¿Quién eres? – dice Link sin poder creer lo que veía.

- No me reconoces, soy yo, Saria. – dice Saria sonriendo dulcemente.

- No es posible. – dice Link muy sorprendido ya que sentía que lo que la joven decía era verdad.

- Si lo es. – dice Saria besando nuevamente al joven.

Link correspondió el beso y ella se acomodo un poco (ellos estaban acostados en la cama y ella esta sobre el), ella paso sus brazos alrededor del cuello del joven y el la atrapo con sus manos besándola de una forma mucho mas dulce y apasionada.

Link fue moviendo a Saria hasta dejarla bajo su cuerpo, ella estaba fascinada por esas sensaciones que despertaban en ella con cada beso del joven, el comenzó a besar el cuello de la chica la cual empezó a respirar agitadamente y a suspirar al sentir los besos sobre su piel.

El se quito su túnica y las botas, ella con sus pies se quito los zapatos, el joven subió sus manos por la cintura de Saria y le quito la blusa dejando al descubierto sus senos (al ser antes una niña no usaba sostén), Link se quito la camisa y el pantalón luego le quito a ella el pantalón quedando ambos en las mismas condiciones.

Ella solamente disfrutaba de cada beso y de cada caricia que el le hacia mientras le quitaba la ropa, la joven miro al Hylian y admiraba su musculatura, Link retiro ambas prendas y los dos quedaron completamente desnudos, el la volvió a besar en la boca y fue bajando besando su cuello, los hombros, los senos, el estomago y el ombligo, Saria gemía con mas fuerza a medida que el joven llegaba a su entrepierna.

Ella comenzó a soltar gemido tras gemido al sentir los besos de Link en esa zona, la chica estaba que no cabía del placer y rápidamente llego al clímax, el subió y beso a la chica en la boca mientras introducía su miembro en ella, ambos entrelazaron sus manos y el comenzó a moverse muy lentamente, ella sentía un dolor en lo mas profundo de su ser el cual iba desapareciendo y era remplazado por otra sensación mucho mas agradable.

Link también sentía esa misma sensación y aumento la fuerza y velocidad de cada embestida, Saria se aferro de la almohada al sentir el cambio en los movimientos del joven y gemía con mucha mas fuerza, el a cada momento se movía con más fuerza y ella gemía a mas no poder y luego de varios minutos ambos llegaron al clímax, ella coloca al muchacho en la cama y ella queda sobre el, Saria coloca ambas manos sobre el pecho de Link y comenzó a moverse hacia delante y hacia atrás y poco a poco iba aumentando la velocidad, luego de varios minutos, llegaron hasta el clímax y ella cayo sin fuerzas sobre el.

Al día siguiente la joven le contó al Hylian que gracias a la gran hada del bosque ella ahora era una Hylian y que la única forma para que el hechizo funcionara era que ella y el unieran su destino en uno solo, y así los dos se quedaron viviendo juntos en el bosque disfrutando de la compañía de su ser amado.

**FIN.**


End file.
